Hokage 6
by Ryu Okazaki
Summary: Cerita Naruto yang menjadi Hokage, rated m, banyak yang ancur. Baca aja


Inilah fic pertama gue, jadi kalo ancur maklumlah tadinya mau dibikin rated T, eh tau2 jadi rated M, tapi ga apa-apa lah yang penting jadi. Di bawah umur jangan liat yah nanti gue dimarahin orang tua kalian. Ga sih bercanda, silahkan liat tapi dosa ditanggung sendiri n' review pliss…

**Hokage 6 – Konoha Author**

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, Naruto sudah bersiap-siap menuju kediaman Hokage untuk pelantikannya menjadi hokage 6, tetapi dia bukan menuju tempat pelantikan, dia pergi ke kuburan Tsunade dan kakashi yang bersebelahan (kenapa kuburannya berselabahan??? hayo? Hal ini dikarenakan Kakashi bersama Tsunade mempertaruhkan nyawa menahan Akatsuki agar tidak memasuki Konoha, sementara itu shinobi lain menahan para anbu bawahan Danzou di dalam Konoha yang menyerang desa). Dia termenung di sana, menyesali keterlambatannya (mirip Kakashi). Setelah berlansung cukup lama, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya, dilihatnya wanita berambut merah muda.

"Sudahlah mereka sudah tiada, jangan terus menyesalinya" Sakura berkata

"Aku tahu, tapi sangat sulit memaafkan diriku yang tidak berguna ini, kalau saja aku tidak terlambat." jawab Naruto.

"Mereka berdua mati dengan gagah, mereka mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melindungi rakyat Konoha. Mereka pun pasti senang dan tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena mereka tahu kau telah mengalahkan para anggota Akatsuki itu." Sakura berusaha menghibur.

"Sakura." lirih Naruto

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi, para penduduk Konoha telah menunggumu." Kata Sakura.

Mereka pun pergi dan Naruto pergi menuju tempat pelantikan. Di atas sana, Naruto dilantik dan mengucapkan sumpahnya sebagai hokage ke 6. Di akhir sumpahnya dia berkata "semuanya, aku Naruto Uzumaki akan mempertaruhkan nyawa melindungi kalian". Di bawahnya para penduduk Konoha bertepuk tangan dan bersorak gembira.

Setelah pelantikan, Naruto masuk ke ruangan Hokage dan menempati kursinya, di mejanya sudah tertumpuk tugas yang harus dikerjakannya, mulai dari misi sampai hutang – hutang Konoha. Untunglah Sakura yang menjadi asistennya dengan cekatan membantu Naruto dalam mengerjakan tugas sebagai Hokage.

"Wah, ini sih namanya neraka, aku jadi tahu perasaan nenek Tsunade." Keluh Naruto.

" Memang seharusnya begitu, inilah Hokage dan tugasnya." Jawab Sakura

"kalau begitu coba kita lihat, ada banyak misi tingkat A dan S. Cepat suruh semua Jounin menghadap." Perintahnya kepada Sakura.

Setelah semua Jounin berkumpul Naruto pun membagi tugas, memang pada saat itu Konoha kebanjiran misi-misi besar tetapi hanya ada satu dua misi tingkat D dan C. Hal ini dikarenakan pada saat Naruto membunuh Pain, muncullah Sasuke dan menyelamatkan anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Mereka kemudian membuat kekacauan di mana-mana. Hal ini terus berlansung hingga beberapa saat. Pada suatu pagi yang sibuk, Sakura mendapatkan sebuah undangan yang pengirimnya tidak jelas dengan nama "UN". Undangan itu menyuruh sakura untuk pergi ke sebuah gedung di pusat Konoha pada malam hari. Undangan itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun ke 22nya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pergi di hari yang paling indah di tahun itu, tetapi didorong rasa penasaran malamnya dia pun pergi. Sampai di depan gedung tersebut, dia disekap oleh dua orang Anbu dan membuat Sakura tidak sadar, Sakura di bawa ke lantai paling atas oleh kedua orang Anbu tersebut. Dia dipaksa masuk, dan begitu sadar, dia terkejut sangat terkejut karena dia dikelilingi oleh berpuluh-puluh shinobi. Tiba-tiba dilihatnya ruangan itu berubah menjadi istana yang indah. Dia berpikir kalau ini adalah genjutsu, maka dicobanya melepaskan diri dari genjutsu, tetapi sia-sia. Ketika itu dilihatnya Naruto sang Hokage yang menyambutnya dan terdengar lantunan nada-nada ulang tahun yang dipadukan dengan lagu romantis (mungkin gax sih???). Kembali dilihatnya Naruto yang berlutut di hadapannya.

Naruto: langit yang tercerahkan, menunggu matahari senja di bawah lantunan sang dewi maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku (sejak kapan Naruto bisa kayak gini? Sok puitis dia).

Sakura tersentak mendengar kata-kata sang Hokage, ia kemudian menangis karena terharu.

Sakura: Iya, aku mau dan akan selalu mendampingimu di manapun kau berada.

Setelah Sakura mengatakannya, terdengar suara serentak yang berkata: "selamat", dengan ini kalian berdua sudah resmi menjadi pengantin yang baru. Sakura kembali terkejut, bukan hanya karena suara itu, tetapi juga Naruto memeluk dan berkata : Aku akan selalu melindungimu Sakura. Akhirnya muncul juga para shinobi yang dilihatnya, ternyata mereka adalah teman – teman Naruto sendiri, datang pula para Jounin seperti Guy, Kurenai, dll.

Sakura : Apakah ini semua kau siapkan untukku?

Naruto: Betul sekali, Sakura, ini adalah pernyataan cintaku padamu. Akhrinya dilaksanakan pula upacara pernikahan pada malam itu pula, setelah semua acara beres dan tamu pulang Naruto mengangkat Sakura lalu membawanya ke dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat besar yang dihiasi oleh bantal – bantal hati berwarna merah. Naruto membaringkan Sakura di ranjang yang sangat lembut dan empuk berwarna merah. Mereka saling membukakan pakaian dengan posisi Sakura di bawah dan Naruto di atasnya. Setelah tubuh mereka terbuka, dengan sigap namun lembut, Naruto mencium bibir Sakura, ciuman romantis yang berlansung selama beberapa menit, lalu ia turun ke leher dan akhirnya sampai pula di payudaranya, ia menghisap putting dan meremas-remasnya. Sakura pun tidak kalah, ia mengelus-elus "barang" milik Naruto. Akhirnya setelah mencoba beberapa gaya, Naruto pun mempersiapkan barangnya yang sudah sangat tegang dan memasuki tubuh Sakura. Dengan sangat pelan dan cekatan. Naruto: tahan sedikit yah. Sakura: Ayo, cepat Naruto, udah ga tahan lagi nih. Setelah mereka selesai mereka berdua tidur dengan saling berpelukan. Suatu kehidupan rumah tangga baru pun dimulai.

Gimana, ancur kan pas bikin yang rated m nya gue sempet merinding. Pokoknya gue tunggu rewiev n' no flame pliss…


End file.
